


Help

by StupidPotato



Category: Wandersong (Video Game)
Genre: Other, im sorry i truly am
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-18 13:13:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17581532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StupidPotato/pseuds/StupidPotato
Summary: this is just a crack fic please forgive mealso my first 'fic'





	1. The End

Schlomp. 

Schlomp.

You turn around to see two black voids staring into your soul, surrounded with muddy yellow skin. Each pore was visible dragging you by invisible strings, broken teeth smiling unnaturally. This was the day of your death. 

The figure was melting. No, not melting, dripping. Endless streams of water fell from their body, their eyes unblinking. If you looked closely you could see the pores opening and closing. 

Now it was far too late. You felt a hand on your shoulder. Water ran down your arm freezing it in place by some unknown force. It felt like sillicone. Smooth and rubbery as if the pores werent there. Then you realised the tingling sensation on your arm was continuing despite the arm being gone. 

Tiny pores covered half of your body. Opening and closing relentlessly. A steady stream of water beggining to fall. You looked up at them. They were still smiling. You were becoming like them. No... No! You couldn't, you cant its- its too late.

You feel it spreading like ink in water,  consuming you whole. You know your time in this feeble lifeform is over. But you are becoming somthing new. Somthing better. You drifted into the shadows. The only thing left of your existence was the puddles you left behind. 

A smile formed on your face. It was time.


	2. Taking Sides

A young women walked through a dark street, fustratingly trying to contact someone.  
"Ugh where is he?" She sighed as she carried on walking.   
Glancing in front of her, she stopped in her tracks. A huge puddle of water trailed passed her. But she knew it wasnt normal water. She backed away slowly but it was too late. 

Behind her muffled honks echoed. Echoing through her mind like ripples. 

Honk.

Honk.

She whipped her head around and came face to face with a figure. Strands of hair fell over their face obscuring their eyes. A shining round orb took the place of a nose. 

It lunged towards her pinning her down ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) deftly taking the orb off of their face. Beyond it was a gaping hole of flesh stained an unnatural red. It clamped down on her jaw and held the red orb above her. Sqeezing it slightly to make an acidic liquid fall down onto her nose.

Her eyes flared wide as her nose withered away before her eyes. It bubbled up. The same hue of red as the orb. 

Maybe she should've just gone home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my freind helped me with one simile so thanks the royal subject


End file.
